


Ringtone

by JadelynTate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, squint ad you may see Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like it (what else is new?) but he's outnumbered. Really, it could be a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/gifts).



> **Author:** Jaded  
>  **Story:** Ringtone  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. The songs mentioned do not belong to me, but to their respective writers/performers. I write for fun, not for profit.  
>  **Summary:** Derek doesn't like it (what else is new?) but he's outnumbered. And really, it could be a lot worse.  
>  **Warning:** None.  
>  **A/N 1:** This is amusewithaview's fault. Yup. *nods* She's the one who started talking to me about ring-tones and what everyone's ring-tones were. I didn't get Erica's in there (“Hey There Little Red Riding Hood”) but I got three of the others, plus two others. :)

**Ringtone**

It occurred gradually but they all decided after they realized what happened that it was Stiles' fault. 

He was the one to change his ring-tone first, after all. 

He and Derek had been trying to find Stiles' cell phone so they could go out and howl at the moon (Stiles description of pack training, not Derek's). Finally fed up, Derek had pulled out his cell phone and called him, both of them figuring even if it was on silent, it was on vibrate and the wolf would hear it.

From somewhere under his bed came the sound of his phone going off and Stiles suddenly remembered that he'd changed his ringtone the day before. He lurched forward, desperately trying to find it and put it on silent. 

“Stiles.” There was a growl in Derek's voice as he said his name and Stiles seriously considered hiding under the bed. It was only the knowledge that a little thing like a mattress would do little to protect him from Derek's wrath if he really wanted to rip his throat out that kept him from, you know, actually hiding under the bed. “What. Was. That?”

“Nothing, you know, just, uh, oh god,” he said, wriggling back out from under the bed, phone firmly in hand. Derek pressed on his own cell again and Stiles's brain decided to dig himself even further by blurting out “I'm on your speed dial?!” 

Derek glared at him as his phone sang. 

_“Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?  
Big, bad wolf? Big, bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?”_

Opening his eyes, he took only a moment to try and figure out when he'd closed them in the first place because, holy shit, Derek was _smirking_ , amusement practically _dancing_ in his eyes, and what the hell had happened to his Sourwolf?

“Nice ring-tone,” was all the Alpha said before grabbing Stiles' shirt and dragging him out of the house. 

**~~*~~**

A few days later, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise that when Derek called Scott, only to have him walk around the corner of the building and crash into the two of them, that his wolfy best friend had changed his ring-tone as well. Stiles hadn't noticed, Scott changed his ring-tones like he changed his freakin' underwear, but for some reason, Stiles hadn't expected what suddenly came out of the phone. 

_“If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
werewolves of London again  
Ahooooo, werewolves of London  
Ahooooo, Ahooooo, werewolves of London  
Ahooooo ”_

“Really?” He and Derek asked at the same time, though in completely different tones. Stiles didn't have the growl like Derek had in there, but Scott turned bright red anyway. Apparently his embarrassment trumped his fear of the Alpha. 

“I thought it was funny and you didn't kill Stiles when he changed his,” he said sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles just gave his best friend a look. 

“Of all the songs to choose from, you got _that_ one?” he asked, unable to let it go. Seriously, he had an entire playlist of wolfy moon songs—there was a surprising amount of stuff out there, once you started looking—and he could give several off the top of his head that were better. 

“You should hear Allison's,” Scott said, trying to defend himself and only digging him (and his girlfriend) in deeper, if the huffing from Derek was any indication. Then Scott smirked. “Especially when her dad's around, cause the look on his face almost made up for him trying to kill me.”

“I'm going to regret asking this,” Stiles groaned, taking note of Derek glowering at the younger wolf. “But what's her ring-tone?” 

“I'll show you,” he offered and trotted off. Stiles followed without question and was only slightly surprised when Derek joined them. Once they found Allison on the steps, the rest of the packs (and Danny) with her, Scott kept them just around the corner and pulled out his cell. 

“Hey, I thought I was your first speed dial!” Stiles hissed but was ignored in favor of watching (and listening) as Allison withdrew her cell from her purse. Then the song registered and Stiles couldn't help but snicker, especially when he imagined Mr. Argent's reaction to it. 

_“In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf”_

“Do none of you understand the meaning of the word secret?” Derek growled, glowering at them. “Or subtlety?”

Neither boy answered but Stiles suddenly had a thought and he snatched Scott's cell phone out of the wolf's hands, calling Lydia. To his surprise, her phone chirped out something pop-sounding, but he couldn't help but snicker when the words registered. 

_“I don't need no drama in my life  
You're not that special anyway  
In fact you're getting much colder  
Acting bipolar, ruining my day  
I don't need no drama in my life  
I had enough of you  
All the things you put me through  
Cause you're flaky, you're shaky  
Need someone to save you  
You're full moon crazy, yeah, oh”_

That was apparently all Derek could take because he snatched the phone from Stiles hand, stuffed it back in Scott's, and then grabbed them both by the back of the neck and frog-marched them over to where the others were sitting. 

“Pack meeting. Now.”

What followed was a long ranting lecture about secrets and packs and keeping the rest of the world from finding out about them that not a single person listened to. In fact, the next day, while at lunch, when Jackson's phone went off and “Black Moon” by Black Sabbath started blaring, the group of teens all paused, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. 

Derek, it seemed, would just have to deal.


End file.
